Helping Hand
by SilverWolf7
Summary: A story of Lucifer looking after clients and workers of Lux. Started as a series of one-shots, each one focusing on one person and one theme.
1. Christian - Date Rape

Okay, this one has a few trigger warnings on it. Date rape drugs are used in this chapter, though there is no actual rape. Lucifer puts a stop to that before it happens. Also, warning for homophobic language and implied emotional abuse. And I can't believe I haven't put this story up here yet. It is updated slowly for the most part, because I am writing it out of order, but several chapters are in order and ready. Currently writing occasionally on the next part.

This fic is a series of one shots based around Lucifer helping his clients and workers at Lux through both bad and good things.

* * *

Helping Hand

Christian - Date rape

Someone was bored.

It was the first thing Lucifer thought and all he could think of as he entered his nightclub for the night. It was still early evening and already the place was packed with people, just the way he liked it.

What he didn't like was boredom, and he especially didn't like bored patrons.

Still, the young man sat at the bar, with a drink of what looked like coke in front of him. Hopefully with an alcoholic beverage included. He refused to have someone in his club not having fun of any kind.

Naturally, seeing as he still had a half hour until he would go to the piano and perform his set, he found himself gravitating towards this stranger. If anything he could at least get the man talking.

Taking a seat next to the newest person to peak his interest, he could smell the vodka in the drink in front of him.

"Hello," he said as he got himself a glass of whiskey from the bartender working that night. Patrick was on top form, having it ready for him as soon as he sat. The lad was definitely getting better since Maze had quit and he got top position at the bar.

The young man, barely out of boyhood, sighed. "Hi."

"I haven't seen your face around here before. Are you legal?" The man didn't look any older than 18 and the last thing he needed was the detective walking in with him serving drinks to someone under the age of 21. That was a stupid law. 18 was fine nearly everywhere else, why not in America too?

"Today is my 21st birthday..." the young man stated, not looking happy about it at all.

All right, so he was legal. "For someone having a birthday, you don't look too happy. Now, there's a story in there. Want to tell it to me? I'll get you another drink."

"Christian."

He blinked and frowned. "What about Christians?"

And that got a half smile out of the lad. "No, it's my name. And my parents are."

"Well, Christian, I am Lucifer Morningstar. Funny meeting you here!"

And he was stared at for the name, as he was used to when it came to religious folk when he introduced himself. "My parents would freak if I told them I talked to anyone with that name."

He winced. "Ah, poor lad. So, what about your parents stealing away your happiness from your 21st birthday? It's one of the milestone years in humans isn't it?"

"Yeah. Supposed to be anyway. Well, my sister Faith was home from graduating high school and so they decided it best to celebrate that instead. She's got herself a steady job and a steady boyfriend and is thinking of marrying next year or the year after if they're still together. My parents are very happy with her."

"Ah, and they're not happy with you? Why not?"

"Well, for one my ex thought it would be a great idea to come out to my parents. They immediately banned me from any contact with them as long as I live under their roof. I haven't got a job right now, so have no income to even try to move into my own place. My partner dumped me because of their attitude."

"So, you got outed too then?"

He got glared at. "No. If I was, I wouldn't have a home at all. I'm only here because three people from college dragged me here. They're not even my friends. They just wanted to see me make an ass of myself, by being the only one here to not fit in."

Lucifer took a longer look at Christian and had to agree. His clothing was all second hand, though still in good shape, if slightly out of date. His posture screamed out that he wanted to be left alone, yet he was talking quite honestly with him without any power needed on his part. He hadn't touched his drink.

"Your not friends get you that drink?"

He grimaced. "Yeah. I don't drink alcohol and I can smell it in the drink. I just wanted a normal coke..."

He nodded at Patrick, who soon came over and, to show his goodwill to his out of style friend, he made Patrick pour it out right there at the bar, no alcohol or anything else added to it.

The lad looked a little happier with that, and thanked the bartender, before taking a mouthful of sugary fizz.

Not wanting to waste a good alcoholic beverage, Lucifer took up the discarded beverage and went to take a sip out of it.

"I wouldn't. I'm pretty sure they spiked it with something."

Cocking his head to the side, he reached in and wet his finger, before putting it in his mouth. The taste was slightly off. "Hmm, yes, I believe you are right. Good call. Patrick! Can you call Maze for me? If she's not working, I have a little job for her here she might enjoy."

With a nod, he watched his bartender go over to the wall phone and call his demon's phone.

"Now, Christian, if you would do me the favour of pointing out these so called friends of yours, I need to take care of some business. I don't stand on anyone using any drug without the other persons knowledge, and especially not if it is rohypnol. Not in my club they don't."

Christian blinked at him, his eyes wide. "You're the owner of the club?"

He grinned. "Yes, I am. At your service. And there are three people out there in the crowd who do not belong in my club a moment longer. And they need to learn their lesson. So! If you would please point them out, the quicker I can get to know you more. You're interesting. I like interesting."

He shifted on his stool. "You're not going to hurt or kill them or anything, are you?"

He raised an eyebrow at that. "No! Why would I kill them? My day job is working with the police hunting down killers, not doing their job for them. No, I am going to show them the door and ban them from entry. But I need to know what they look like, talk to them in person and if possible get photos so the bouncers know who to keep out."

He saw the lad relax into his seat and smiled. He wouldn't tell him he would have Maze tail them to see if they did this anywhere else. Possibly have some fun with them herself if she wanted to if they did try with anyone else. He also wanted to feed the spiked drink to one of them. Karma can be a real bitch sometimes.

"Umm, they're in the seats over there. Do you sell food or just drinks?"

"Just drinks. Why? Think I should branch out to food too? I could. What foods go well with alcohol?"

He got a shrug for an answer before remembering he was told that his new friend didn't drink alcohol. He dipped his head in acknowledgement, picked up the spiked drink and his refilled glass of whiskey and went over to join the felons at the table that was pointed out to him.

One male and two women were sitting there. One of his girls was dancing on their table. The two women were pointedly looking away from her.

"Down now love. Pick another table," he stated to his employee. She looked puzzled, but stopped her dancing, climbed off the table and went over to an empty one. It was then that Maze walked into the club.

He raised his hand and yelled out her name, getting her attention. When she saw him with a group of people, a huge smile lit up her face. Sometimes he really did miss having Maze around him constantly, but at least she was only a phone call away from fun still. Soon enough, Maze was dropping into the seat next to one of the women, making her very uncomfortable.

Usually his club attracted those who had no preference, or swung towards same sex couples. Maze was just as popular with the ladies as he was. He smiled widely at his demon. "Maze! Nice of you to join me and these people here for drinks! I got an extra one for our lad here to drink. There you are! And no, you're not leaving until every single drop of it has been drunk. So, enjoy your coke and vodka."

She took the glass of whiskey for herself and he laughed. "So! These good people here decided to break one of my rules, Maze. They drugged some poor innocents drink without his knowledge."

Maze's smile got sharp. "Oh? Do you want me to throw them out, or do I get to have some fun first. I like this one, she squirms."

Maze ran her hand up and down the woman's arm, sending shivers down her back.

"What's your deal? Don't touch me!"

"Hmm, was it you who was going to take Christian while he was drugged?" he asked the squeamish woman. She blinked at him and scowled. "Eww, like I would bother touching the little fairy."

He turned to the man. "So, it was you then? Trying to scare him off men? Show him how wrong it is by taking him against his will?"

The man looked sick and unconsciously picked up the glass and took a big gulp of the drug laced drink. "No. I'm not gay."

He cocked his head. "That leaves you, miss quiet in the corner." The woman in question hadn't said a single word. She shrugged. "It's all in good fun. It's not like he'd remember anyway."

He grinned. "Mmm, well, I'll definitely be seeing you later on. Mazie, dear, mind taking photos of these three? I don't want them anywhere near my club ever again. I left my phone upstairs and I don't want them leaving so soon yet, do I? I'll make sure it's passed around to all the bouncers."

All three sat up straighter. "What, you can't kick us out!"

He turned his gaze on the woman Maze had taken an interest in. "I have every right as owner of this club to kick out whoever I like. And I don't stand for people slipping others drugs to get them doped enough to take without their permission."

"How do you know we haven't got permission?" the man asked, a slur beginning to form in his voice.

"Well, for one, Christian told me you're not his real friends and he doesn't drink alcohol. For another, _you_ just drank the drug."

The three of them froze at that, while Maze threw back her head and laughed. "Can I take him home with me? Do you think Chloe would mind?"

He grinned at that. "I think the detective would arrest you."

Maze shrugged. "It'd be worth it for the punishment."

'Now, Maze, I have another job for you, which may lead you to some play of your own. Photos please."

She took out her phone and took photos of the three, before sending them to his mobile up in his room. "Done."

"Thank you. Now, let the poor woman up, so she can get out without contracting lesbian germs off of you." Maze got up and as if to prove a point, kissed him in front of the three humans.

"Mmm, whiskey flavoured kisses. My favourite. Go wait by the bar. I will give you something to do just as soon as I am done throwing these three out."

She nodded and made her way over to where Patrick was making drinks for the party goers out having a good time. Christian was still at the bar. Every now and then he glanced over to see if they were still there.

He waved the three of them out of their seats, but let them finish their drinks first. "Now, I suggest you get your friend here home before he drops. Have fun trying to tell him you've done nothing with him while he was out for the count. I'm sure he'd believe you. After all, it isn't like you think doing this is wrong or anything, you've already stated so out loud! Now, get out of my club."

He watched with satisfaction as the women grabbed an arm each of their guy friend and helped him up the stairs that led to the exit of the club. He went back to the bar and retook the seat next to Christian. A glass of bourbon was put in front of him. Hmm, must be out of the whiskey for tonight. He'd have to order another bottle.

"Maze, I want you to tail them. If they try this again tomorrow night, have some fun with them. Hopefully they learnt their lesson, but if not, we can get them banned from the clubs in the local area no problem. Oh, and Maze? Take photos? I want tabs on this one."

Maze frowned at him, but nodded, getting up off her seat and walking quickly out of the club. He saw the glint of metal by one of her wrists as she played with her knives.

He grinned back at Christian. "There! Done and dusted. Maze is a bounty hunter. She's discrete. She is very adept at hunting down and spying on humans. We'll have them banned from clubs in the area by the end of the week, if they try anything again."

Christian looked at him with a glint in his eye he was quite used to by now. It was one he generally revelled in. Since the whole mess with Uriel though, he hadn't been in much of a mood for sex. But there were always exceptions.

"You actually did it! Why"

He tilted his head to the side and frowned. "I told you. It's bad for business. And I do work for the police. And I like you. So! Now that your non friends are packed up and on their way, and you can enjoy your non alcoholic beverages without worrying about getting drugged, I need to go do my set for the night. Enjoy the show."

With that, he made his way to the piano. He was running a little behind and tinkered with the ivories as he waited for the song that was playing to finish and the sound system to be turned off.

He played for a solid two hours, letting himself get caught up in the music. He was glad he could play again during club hours. He'd had to cancel his set for weeks after Uriel's death, as his thoughts were continuously intruding and disrupting his playing.

Thankfully, Doctor Linda was back in form and helping him deal with his grief and guilt.

And now he had another little interesting thing to keep his mind occupied.

Christian stayed for the whole two hours, his eyes never wavering from him, unless it was to get another coke.

He felt oddly good about the future.


	2. Lisa – Alcohol Poisoning

Lisa – Alcohol Poisoning

There was always one person who was willing to go too far with their alcohol consumption.

Usually, he tended to mix in with the crowd, make people slow down, dance, and drink non alcoholic beverages between the alcohol. He'd encourage no more than two drinks an hour at most and tried to stick to that himself when socializing in the club.

When he was down, overly bored or depressed about something, he didn't know when to stop. He tried to stick to his personal bar in his flat during those periods, but sometimes he just craved the loud music, the beat, the press of humanity around him.

Tonight was a bad night. He and Maze were fighting over her living with the Detective, he'd had a shitty session with Linda and the police work had just made him feel worse.

On bad nights, his preferred method of feeling better was hard, rough sex. Preferably with someone willing to pound him into his mattress.

Tonight was an extra shitty night, because he had not found anyone willing to play the games he wanted. All potential lovers had opted out. So, he went for his second coping skill. Drinking ridiculous amounts of alcohol.

It was nights like tonight, he wished he could get drunk...

A woman who was swaying rather haphazardly made her way to the bar, held on for dear life, before raising her hand to get another drink. He frowned.

"Are you alright?" he asked, seeing as she seemed to have trouble staying on her feet.

"Little bit drunk...think 'm goin' to sit down now..."

"Patrick, no more alcohol for this woman, thank you. She's clearly had too much as it is. Water please."

Patrick nodded, got two glasses of water and placed one of them in front of him. He glared at his bartender. "I didn't mean for me..."

"Set a good example, boss."

With that, he closed his eyes and sighed. He had been drinking more than normal for in the club tonight. He should be drinking something non alcoholic to set a good example to the club goers, but he just wasn't in the mood.

Still, he nodded and accepted the glass of water. The woman's, he was glad to see, had a straw in it. She was so unsteady, he wanted the glass to remain firmly on the bar counter and not smashed on the floor.

She turned to him and blinked. "Hello. M' names Lisa."

He grinned at her. "Hello Lisa. I'm Lucifer. And I am revoking your alcohol privileges. How much have you drunk tonight, darling?"

"Waaaay too much," she nodded in response. Lucifer had to catch her as she began sliding off the stool she was sitting on.

And that's when the alarm bells began going off in his head. He had read up on this when he had decided to start a club, not wanting anything bad to happen to people having a good time.

Her skin was cold to the touch. Hypothermia. Add that to her coordination problems, her slurring words and her inability to focus properly and one thing popped into his head.

"Patrick, call 911. Alcohol poisoning."

Lisa blinked up at him, as he began to try and level her out on the stool. Don't try to move them if they're awake and alert, his research said, so he wouldn't. Keep them sitting up, if conscious. Well, he could do that too. Get water in their bodies because of dehydration. Well, he'd already started that. Good call on his part. And absolutely no more alcohol.

Patrick was quick and to the point on the phone, even able to give out the person's first name, that she was conscious, that she wasn't vomiting and that they had given her water to drink. He had no idea how long the ambulance would take to get here, but at least he knew one was on its way.

"Don't need a hospital..." Lisa stated, trying to get off the stool again.

"Sorry for this, love. You're not allowed to walk around right now. You're far too off balance. You'll hurt yourself or someone else," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder to keep her seated. "Now, why don't you be a dear and tell me why you decided to try and drink yourself to death?"

And that was it, in seconds she was holding onto him for dear life and was bawling her eye out and he looked alarmed at Patrick. "Come now, darling, please stop crying. You're too dehydrated to lose anymore liquids."

She sniffed, rubbed at her eyes and after a few minutes, got herself under control and begun groggily sipping at the water glass in front of her. She swayed on her seat and he was afraid she'd pass out.

"M' husband's dyin'. Tumour in his stomach."

And he was suddenly swamped with sympathy and understanding. He now knew how much it hurt to lose someone who was family. Who was a loved one. "Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. I lost someone just a few weeks ago. My brother. He died in my arms very suddenly. I don't think I'll ever really get over that."

Lisa looked at him, all big eyes and empathy and he let out a long, low sigh. "You're the first person outside my therapist I've said that to. It's hard. I've never done this whole grief thing before. It sucks."

And with that, Lisa laughs and nods and he has to quickly reach out and grab her before she slid off the stool. "My husband isn't even dead yet and I think I am already grieving."

Shaking his head, Lucifer kept one arm around her and moved his own stool closer so he didn't have to lean so far forwards. "Well, until the ambulance gets here, we can be miserable together."

She nodded at him, dropping her head onto his shoulder. He worried that she might lose consciousness and looked towards Patrick who was serving drinks further up the bar. With him busy, he looked as around much as he possibly could, spotting one of his waiter's nearby.

"Grady! Come here for a sec, will you?" he called out, getting the attention of said waiter.

Grady walked over to him. "Anything you need, boss?" he asked.

Lucifer nodded. "Can you check to see if she's still awake or not. She's not talking anymore."

Grady walked to his other side and he lost sight of him. "Yeah, she's awake. Seems real out of it, though. She alright?"

Lucifer shook his head. "Alcohol poisoning. An ambulance is on its way."

Grady nodded back at him. "Got it. I'll alert the bouncers to be on the lookout for them. They'll be sent right on over."

Relieved that his workers were all so well trained, he closed his eyes. "Thank you."

After that it was a wait of fifteen minutes of silence between him and his partner in misery for the night. The ambulance crew were escorted inside by the bouncer on duty and they soon spotted him and Lisa. They hurried over as soon as they saw the slumped figure of the woman still leaning against his shoulder.

One of them began looking at Lisa, while the other began asking him questions.

"Has she had any alcohol since you noticed her condition?"

"No."

"What was in the glass in front of her?"

"Water. I gave her a glass of water to drink."

"That's good. How long has she been unresponsive?"

"Umm, around twenty minutes at the most. I've been having the staff tell me if she has gone unconscious or not. Last I heard she was still conscious just...out of it."

The man in front of him looked to the woman behind and he had no idea what signal he got, but the man nodded once.

"Alright, we need to get her on the stretcher. Can you please keep holding her as you stand?"

He was slightly confused about those instructions, but stood up, making sure to stabilise Lisa as she began to slide off his shoulder.

He heard a gurgling sound followed baby a wet patch on the back of his jacket. The smell informed him it was alcohol laden vomit and he begun to feel a bit sick himself. Maybe drinking so much on an empty stomach wasn't a good idea.

"Come on sweetheart. Think you can move your arms around me?" the woman behind him asked.

He didn't hear an answer and the paramedics must have given each other another signal he couldn't follow. The man gave a short nod, before reaching out and put an arm around her waist.

"Okay, I have a good hold on her. She isn't going to fall. Can you please unwind her arms from around your shoulders?"

Lucifer tried, but she was really holding on tight and didn't want to let go. He sighed. "She's being a bit clingy right now. I don't want to hurt her."

Nodding the man, pulled her body slightly away from him and the woman's hands were found along with Lisa's own on his back.

"Okay, mister. I'm going to gently get her arms off of you and keep hold of them. You might want to keep a hold of her if you're worried she'll fall."

He did just that, keeping his arms against her shoulders, while the male medic had his arms around her waist. After a few minutes, Lisa's arms were slowly pried off of him and held close to her body.

"Okay, sweetie, I got you. We need to move you to the stretcher, okay? Come on. Me and my partner will slowly move you over there and lay you down on your side in case you vomit again."

Lucifer let go of Lisa's shoulders the moment she was securely in the hands of the medics, ducking down and out of the way so they could do their job without him stuck in the middle and being all awkward.

Lisa took a shaky step forwards and vomited all over the floor. This time there was food mixed in with the alcohol and the smell turned his stomach. He took off his jacket and threw it on the mess on the ground. It helped...slightly.

After that it took only a few minutes to get Lisa situated on the stretcher and wheeled out to the waiting ambulance. He followed just to know that she was really being looked after. Thankfully, the paramedics seemed to be doing a good job with her. He stayed outside for five minutes even after the ambulance was out of sight of the club.

After that fuss, he was not much in the mood for any more alcohol. Or more company for that matter. He wanted a shower and to crawl into bed and sleep away the rest of the crappy day.

The first thing he did when he got back to his flat was lose the alcohol he had drunk earlier that night.

He hoped Lisa would be okay. Her afternoon was, after all, much worse than his.

He couldn't be poisoned...


	3. Emily – Physical Assault

Lucifer needs to be talked to by his girls. This falls under Physical Assault as a header because that's what Lucifer sees it as. It can definitely be seen as sexual assault. So, warnings for assault (sexual/physical) Again, there is no rape because it was stopped before it happened.

* * *

Emily – Physical Assault

Lucifer was scanning around his club from his seat at the bar, a smile on his face as he watched the crowd dance, kiss and drink away their troubles. Theresa was about ready to knock off shift, waiting for Sally to arrive and take her spot in one of the dancing areas.

Theresa had found out only a week ago that she was pregnant and everyone at the club was happy and excited with the news. She had been trying for two years and she and her hubby finally conceived. Her dancing nights had been halved because of fatigue. When she started to show he was going to put her on waitressing duty, or work at the bar. She hadn't made up her mind yet. None of them wanted to risk her falling getting up on her dancing podium.

He was going to drive her home, so that nothing bad happened to her. There had been reports of violence close to the club at nights and he didn't want to risk her or the baby when the night streets were still packed with people.

So, it was quite a surprise when Sally came in, 15 minutes later than she should have been and holding up a woman who was clinging to her as if for dear life.

He stood up and quickly made her way to them. "What happened?" he asked as soon as he was close enough to whisper in Sally's ear. He'd like to keep the customers happy and engaged, not scare them off and with the way she was being carried, she could just be drunk.

"In your office. Come on sweetie, let's get you someplace quiet."

Frowning, because he knew something bad had happened but wasn't quite sure what, Lucifer went and collected Theresa from her seat at the bar. "You may want to call your husband," he whispered to her. "There's a bit of a problem and you're probably going to be late getting home."

Theresa blinked at him, a look of surprise on her face. "In your office or out here?' she asked, knowing the drill by now.

"My office. Sally is in there now."

With a quick nod, they made their way to the back rooms, where the offices were and made their way to his own personal office. Going inside, they were greeted by the sight of the stranger lying on her side on the couch. He could smell blood on her. Sally was knelt down beside her, running a hand through her hair.

A dark stain on the dress which was growing with an alarming speed up near her things made him sigh. "Hello love. You're safe here with my two girls. The one that carried you in is Sally and this is Theresa. They're going to look after you while we wait for an ambulance to arrive. Sally, did you call an ambulance?"

"Sure, they are on their way. I told them to come straight in here."

He nodded. "Good. Alright, can you tell us what happened?"

The woman looked at him warily. "I was waiting in line with friends. One of them, Steven, he said he needed to ask me something, but didn't want a crowd around to hear. He took me to the alley and asked me out. I'm not interested in men, but I hadn't come out to my friends yet. I...I told him and he...he slapped me, told me not to lie to him. Then he took out a knife and told me to take off my panties. I didn't do it. The knife cut me when he used them to take the panties off. I think it's bleeding still...I'm making a mess of your couch. I'm sorry!"

He knelt down near her feet and shook his head. "No, no. Don't worry about the couch. It can always be replaced. A life can't and you're right. You are still bleeding. Theresa, can you go and get one of the first aid kits, please."

Theresa was out the door after a sharp nod of her head.

"Then what happened?" he asked gently, not knowing if the assault went any further than that.

"Then Sally came, took a photo of my friend and he took off running. Am I in trouble?"

He blinked. He never understood how humanity could blame the victim of assault for the crimes of the ones who hurt them. "No, you aren't in trouble. Now, why don't you stay here on the couch with Sally, while I go get you a blanket? You're going into shock. Sally, keep her awake."

"Sure boss," Sally stated, smiling down at the woman on the couch. "'So, love, us girls got to stick together. Let's chat while we wait."

He left as Sally began talking about her girlfriend. He quickly went to the lift to go up to the floors above the club where the beds were. He always kept extra blankets to be courteous. No one could say he was a bad host. He didn't have to go all the way up to the penthouse, thankfully. He didn't need one of his own blankets, just one in general, so he stopped off at the first floor. He went straight to the linen press, before heading back out.

The bedroom was already occupied. He didn't want to disturb anyone's fun.

It took very little time to get back to his office, blanket in hands and see that the stranger was still awake and listening to Sally talk about her weekend. He handed Sally the blanket, since it was clear the stranger here trusted her. She would clearly be wary around men right now, not just him.

Theresa was holding a bandage to the bleeding cut and Lucifer made sure he stood somewhere where he couldn't see up her dress. He very much doubted she would enjoy that.

All up, it took 15 minutes for her to get the blanket, tell her story and get basic first aid from his girls.

The cut was still bleeding, but it had slowed way down. He wasn't sure if it was because she was bleeding out or because the wound was stopping the bleeding automatically. He still didn't understand these things. But Sally kept her calm, while Theresa kept up the pressure on her wound.

It took another 15 minutes for the paramedics to get there and, while still conscious, the woman was sluggish and her eyes glassy. As soon as he heard the ruckus out in the club, he excused himself, rushed out and cornered a team of two medics getting lost in the crowd. "I hope you have something to help with the lost blood, because she's very woozy right now. Please, this way. She's in my office lying on the couch."

He led them to where everything seemed to be happening, glad to see the woman still conscious. The paramedics immediately took in what was happening, told his girls to step aside and he watched from the sidelines as they checked her over thoroughly.

It was only then he learnt her name was Emily Weise. He was glad to know that her story passed board and she wasn't hiding any other wounds but the cut on her thigh. Thankfully Sally had called in the blood loss and soon enough there was an I.V hooked up, giving her some much needed blood to replace what she had lost.

Emily passed out soon after she had told the paramedics what had happened and they had gone over her wounds and checked to see she wasn't sexually assaulted.

Sally stayed with her as she was put on a gurney and taken to the waiting ambulance. She needed stiches and the sock was pretty bad, but she had a very high chance of getting through this.

Theresa gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. "I think I'll call martin to come pick me up. You've got some clean up to do here, boss."

Sighing, he nodded. "Yes, that would be helpful. I think I'll close up shop early tonight. Stay inside while waiting for him, alright? Who knows what else will happen out there tonight?"

Theresa nodded her head and made her way out to the club proper, getting out her phone from her purse as she did so. He didn't bother listening to her conversation. He just stared down at the couch Emily had been laid upon and thought about how easy it was for humans to die.

Death seemed to be haunting him lately.


	4. Theresa – Early Pregnancy

My least favourite chapter, but hey, here it is anyway. Also, this one has a headcanon of mine in which Lucifer rents the entire building, not just Lux and the penthouse.

* * *

Theresa – Early Pregnancy

It was roughly two weeks late, but he was sure Theresa wouldn't mind.

First, he had to find a date in which her husband, Martin, wasn't too busy and could take a day off from his work. Since the man was a doctor, it actually took a lot more planning than he thought. The two had meticulously planned this out so that Theresa could have a work party to celebrate since he had heard that men were not allowed at baby showers.

It was the first and would probably be the last party he ever threw at Lux that was alcohol free.

He had read that alcohol could harm a foetus. He had no idea if it was true or not, but wasn't going to take any untoward risks with one of his people. So this party would be good, wholesome fun without alcohol. Or sex. On the plus sides there would be music and good company of course.

He had read up that it was also customary to give the mother to be a gift of something baby related. He had bought two cute little onesies that were white with red writing. One with the words Devil's Child on it. The other had Raised by Hell.

Sure, he knew he wasn't the father of the child, but he had done all the encouraging he possibly could to make this baby exist in the first place, so it seemed appropriate. He had gotten the okay from Martin anyway, just in case. He also seemed to like them.

He was oddly nervous about this party. It was finally go time for it and now that it was here and happening, he had no idea if it would go alright or if things would be ruined for him and his employee.

Patrick had gotten so much soda, he didn't know how much he would waste if he couldn't sell it here at the club. He did have the odd non drinker walk in, designated drivers and of course there were always mixers.

He supposed he could bring some each day to the precinct, but he'd have to check if that was doable with the Detective first...

As it was, he was hoping this party would lift his mood a bit. It was sorely needed. Between what happened with Uriel and his mother, he was being driven slowly mad with feelings. And Linda wasn't invited to this party.

"Look sharp, boss. They're here," Patrick stated, from his position at the bar. This time he was on the other side he was used to, a drink of coke in his hands. Lucifer looked quickly towards the door and a smile began to form on his face. A true one, that is, not a faked smile like he was getting used to making lately.

Theresa glowed with life, with the radiance of pregnancy, her skin slightly darker than it normally was around her face. He wondered if that was normal during pregnancy or if it was just a Theresa thing. Martin by her side was smiling widely his arm linked through hers. His suit matched her dress perfectly. It wasn't necessarily a formal party, but he was glad to see them both dressed so nicely.

There was the smallest bump where the baby was growing and he was suddenly fascinated by the whole process. He wanted to touch that tiny bump and bless the unborn child. His fingers twitched with the sudden urge. He wondered if they would even allow him to bless their child in the first place. He was, after all, the Devil. Would that be considered sacrilegious? He had no idea. He was still an angel though damn it. He should be able to bless whoever he wanted.

And he wanted this kid to be born alive and well.

He raised his glass of lemonade. "And here comes the blessed couple now! Congratulations you two on finally making a baby!"

With that said, the others around him cheered and started clapping as Theresa and her hubby walked down the stairs to the club proper. Lucifer toasted them with his non alcoholic beverage and couldn't get the grin off his face.

They both came up to him and gave him a hug, before moving on to Patrick at his side and going around the room, hug greeting everyone as they went. And then it was present time.

He did not ever expect so many baby things to ever be in Lux. Ever. But, by the time Theresa had unwrapped all the gifts but the one from him, there was a huge collection of both disposable and reusable cloth nappies, outfits for both boys and girls, bobby pins, shoes, socks, tiny little bobble hats and tons of toys for infant children. Both boys and girls.

They had decided together to keep it a secret. They wanted to be surprised. He could already tell that the soul was a boy. He had promised not to ruin the surprise for them, hence the genderless clothing he had gotten. That and his little surprise gift he had gotten them.

Martin didn't know about that one.

After finishing unwrapping all the other gifts, he handed over the small one he could easily hold in his hands and handed it over. "Here, just a fun little thing that made me think of you. Oh, and Martin knows what this is by the way. I have another surprise up at the flat for after though. And no one knows about that one. So, enjoy."

He watched as she unwrapped the onesies, unfolded them to read what they said and immediately started laughing, before she hugged him again. "Thanks, Lucifer. You know, there was something we wanted to ask you. You'll probably take this the wrong way as soon as we say it, but...we'd like you to be the baby's godfather."

He immediately tensed up at that and frowned. Martin slapped him on the back and laughed. "You're thinking too hard of it."

"What does that exactly entail, then?" he asked, because the god in the godfather was seriously throwing him off the whole child thing.

"Well, there is the baptism, but we're mainly taking it in the non religious way. A Godparent is someone to help raise and look after the child. If anything happens to us and the baby hasn't reached 18, then they will be looked after until adulthood by the godparents, or parent as the case may be. My sister will get the baby over you, but you would get the baby over anyone else. Of course, that is hypothetical. We don't plan on dying with our baby not full grown."

He blinked at that. "You want me to look after your child if you both die and so does your sister?"

"We're both hoping you'll have babysitting duties too if we're needed or to give us nights alone," Martin piped in, and Lucifer turned to him and blinked. He was beginning to find this all overwhelming.

Not even Chloe would trust him with Beatrice for longer than 15 minutes alone at a time.

He was doing a lot of blinking tonight. He still had his other present to give them. He looked around at the crowd, who were beginning to mingle with each other and not really paying attention to them, either giving them privacy or seriously had moved on to chatting with each other since the presents were done with. He was so unsure how these things were meant to go.

"I still have another gift for the both of you. This one neither of you have seen. I know that things are getting a bit...tough for the both of you with the hike in rent prices, and I just...well, come see."

He took both of them by a hand and went towards the lift to go up to the flats above the club.

Theresa let out a sigh of disapproval, and he laughed. "No, no I'm not taking you up for sex. I won't do that to either of you. Theresa, you work for me, and I know Martin isn't interested. And you can say no at any time you want."

With that, he took them up to the flat directly below his own. The one Maze used to live in which was currently empty, except for one room which had only one piece of furniture in it.

The lift dinged and he tugged the married couple in with him. "This used to be Maze's residence, but she now lives with my detective partner, to help Chloe pay rent. It's the one place I don't just let random people stay in. Come on, this way..." he said, as he led the two to the room with the piece of furniture in it.

He opened the door with a flourish and flicked on the light. The room was painted in a pale green colour that he had liked the look of. Allergy free carpet was on the floor. And in one corner sat a 4 in 1 crib, with a mobile of stars hanging over it. "I didn't know what to get you, and with the current rent troubles, I thought, well, with a baby coming you'll need to be able to pay for baby things as well as rent and that might be hard so, I kind of brought you a crib. You can totally not accept if you want, but...oof!"

He was tackle hugged by an excitedly shouting Theresa. "Thank you! We've been worried about how we'd be able to buy everything we'd need without going cheap second hand. We were thinking of moving out of the house and into an apartment, actually. It would probably be easier for us."

And with that, Lucifer grinned. "Which is why I kept the crib here. I rent the entire building. Anyone staying here wouldn't have to pay. So, you'd just need to focus on what you need until you have the money saved up to buy or rent a better place than what you've got. With Maze gone, this flat's up for people staying in it. One of two used for long term residence. So, what do you say?"

Martin hugged him from the other side, his arms wrapping around him to also get hold of his wife and he laughed. "We'll take it. We'd probably have to stay a few years, just until the baby is old enough to understand the change to another place, but...this would be great!"

His grin widened. "Oh! And don't worry about having to buy the converters for the crib, I have them. When the baby grows up a bit, the crib turns into a toddler bed and a full bed after that. And look, a changing table that will turn into a drawer set and a nightstand. All in one. Brilliant, isn't it? I just saw it and immediately thought of you two."

It was a deep brown colour, good for both boys and girls, so he wasn't giving anything away there. And there was a lack of any blue or pink. He never got the blue or pink thing personally. Why not go for other colours? He chose green because it and yellow were apparently neutral colours. And the yellows he found were all too bright.

Theresa walked over to it and felt it gently with her hands. "It's hardwood too! This is so great. And all the baby things we got today can be stored here. When can we begin moving in?"

He smiled at them. "Any time you can is fine by me. And no small stairs in the flat, so no accidents there. Just the wide things leading to the master bedroom. Just like mine! Except this place has doors and mine doesn't."

Martin gave him another slap on the back and a wide grin. "Well, thanks for all this. We appreciate it. And this is why we chose you to be the godfather. The kid isn't even born yet and you're already looking out for their best interests."

He laughed at that. "You do know I know what gender the child is? I can tell, even now. That kid is so pure. Shines brightly."

Theresa smiled warmly at him and nodded, a hand going to the small bump. "We want to name the child after you, but...no one else should have your name. So we're going for Lucy if it is a girl and Luke if it is a boy."

And that floored him more than being named godfather. They cared for him so much they wanted their child named after him? And with that, he smiled at them both, before making a hasty retreat. "Well, I'll leave the two of you to look around and get yourselves acquainted. I'll be downstairs enjoying the party. Come join us all when you're done here."

And with that he fled before he began crying from happiness.

He wanted something to lift his mood to happen tonight. Well, he got it in spades.


	5. Grady - Cravings

Grady – Cravings

It was a Thursday night and like most Thursdays, it was a nice week night at Lux. He sat at the piano, idly tapping out whatever tunes came to his head, barely able to hear it over the lower than normal speaker system.

He didn't mind. The beat to the sound system mixed with whatever his head came up on the piano with at any given second soothed him in a way he couldn't really get anywhere else.

He picked up the cigarette that was slowly burning in the ashtray on top of the piano, taking a short drag, before putting it back down. He was relaxed tonight, and in the mood for a bit of fun in the club.

Given that this was a rare good day that he's had since the fiasco with Uriel, he made sure that he was enjoying it as much as possible.

He had hoped nothing wrong would happen tonight, but that hope was dashed the moment Grady came out of the bathroom shaking and pale. His young waiter took a seat at the bar and laid his head down on the counter.

Frowning at his upset waiter he sighed, left the piano and made his way to his youngest member of staff. He sat down on the stool next to him and got Patrick to pour him a glass of water. He really thought right then that alcohol was probably the wrong thing to give the young man. Also, Grady wasn't much of a drinker at all and it would probably make whatever was wrong worse.

"Grady? What's wrong?" he asked, leaning towards the man by his side.

"Someone was snorting lines in the bathroom..."

Oh. Oh...

Grady was in recovery from drug addiction and cocaine was his drug of choice. He'd only been out of the rehab centre for two months and while Lucifer didn't mind people doing drugs in his club as long as it was in moderation, he usually made sure it was done ether in his flat for fun or in private. And it was for things like this that he made that rule.

This was the first time he'd seen Grady this much of a mess, and he couldn't imagine the cravings the poor lad must be going through. He watched as Grady kept running a finger under his nose.

"Did you take any?" he asked, knowing that it would be his first time falling off the wagon if he had.

Grady shook his head, and started shaking harder. "No, but I want to so bad..."

Lucifer laid a hand on a quivering back and rubbed gently. "You in NA?"

Grady nodded again. "Yeah, have been since rehab."

"Do you have a sponsor there, yet?"

And Grady nodded his head again, but looked despondently down at his phone. "I'm shaking too much to call her..."

Nodding back, Lucifer picked up the phone. "What's her name? I'll dial for you, so you don't have to wrong dial people trying to hit the right number."

Grady looked at him with such a look of gratitude it was uncomfortable to see. "Thank you. Um, her name is Andrea. With an A, not a W for last name."

Lucifer barked out a bit of a laugh at that. "Andrea A? Alright. There she is." He clicked on her name, checked to see if the phone was ringing and handed it back to Grady. He stayed on the stool, but took out his own phone and played a round of Words with Friends with Maze, while he waited for Grady to have a bit of privacy. Maybe he should have taken the poor lad to his office first...

In five minutes, Grady handed the phone to him. "She wants assurance she can get in."

Nodding he held the phone up to his own ear. "Hello Andrea. You can have my assurance that you will be let in. Just tell the bouncer at the entrance you're here for Grady and he'll let you right in."

"How do I know that's true? Lux is high end," the woman on the other line stated.

He laughed at that. "Oh, my darling. I am the owner of the club. I can assure you, you get in for free so you can be here for Grady."

There was a long silence, before he heard a loud sigh. "Okay, but this better not be a joke..."

"Trust me, I take the care of my employees seriously. He may be young, but he is a good waiter. I will call the bouncer now to let him know to let you in. Say Andrea A here for Grady."

"Andrea A?"

"It's what Grady has you down in his phone. He was shaking too much to call you himself."

There was another silence but this one wasn't as long. "I'll be there within 14 minutes."

"Alright, love. One of the people in uniform will send you right in. I'll be moving us to my office, where there are no temptations around. Well, except for yours truly, but I am off the market for employees."

He got a laugh out of that one. She then hung up in his ear without so much as a goodbye. He hung up on his end and handed Grady his phone back. The young man beside him looked at him like he was a lifeline.

He put a hand on each of his shoulders and began to steer him in the direction of his office. "Come on. Let's get you where it is quiet and you won't be around others. Also, you'll have privacy for your sponsor to do her magic."

Grady nodded at him, moving in the direction he was being prodded to go. When he was sure that Grady was not going to run or fall, he let go and they walked side by side the rest of the way. Grady made sure he was always in contact with him, as if it was some form of comfort.

He was slowly getting used to touch, thanks in part to the very huggy natures of Beatrice and Ella. So he didn't jump or jerk away like he might have if it was any year before this one. Still, he wondered what sort of comfort anyone could get from touching him in slight ways like a brushing of a shoulder or a hand against a hand. The touch still made him nervous, but he had enough of an understanding of humans now, thanks mostly to Linda, to know that touch was needed when a human was upset or inured or lonely.

Being encouraged by his therapist to accept touch like this he sighed quietly to himself and, to save them both the awkward bumping into each other, wrapped an arm around his and clasped his hand. It was probably too much touch, but it was an acceptance from him. He may as well start somewhere and with people he worked with most days.

He wasn't always needed at the police station after all. He was always needed at the club. Most of the people here he had been working with for years.

Grady had only joined him after he got out of rehab. In fact, it had been part of the contract they had with each other, for his employment. While he didn't mind drugs in the club, he drew the line at the staff using while on duty.

When they reached the office, Lucifer let go of his young waiter, before making his way to the phone on the desk. It was hooked up to the bar phone, so he didn't have to ring any numbers. It was the quickest way he had been able to think of when he first started the club to let the staff know when someone needed help in his office.

"Patrick! Get the word out to the bouncer and wait staff that a woman by the name of Andrea A is here for Grady. We're waiting in my office for her to arrive. Please send her in with someone."

"Got it, boss. Andrea A for Grady." Patrick hung up on his end, but Lucifer was satisfied with the very short conversation. He had well trained staff, after all.

He then went and joined Grady on the couch, rubbing his back where it was on display. Grady had buried his head in his hands and was leaning on his knees. Once again, the touch seemed to help ground the lad.

The 14 minutes seemed to be a little bit of an exaggeration, since Andrea turned up in only ten. The phone had rang once to signify an incoming person, before she arrived at his office door. Sandy, one of his waitresses, ushered her into the room not long afterwards.

Andrea had a bewildered look on her face, like she had thought getting into a nightclub like his for free just to help one of the waiters was all a joke on her. That changed the moment she spotted them on the couch.

"Oh, Grady. Hey, I'm here."

And Lucifer took that as his cue to leave the room. He gave Grady's back a last gentle pat, before standing up. "I'll leave the two of you alone, then, shall I? If you want you can lock the door to have a little more privacy. I'll be at the piano when you're ready to come out."

He wasn't up to a set tonight, which was good, seeing as he only did true sets during the weekends. In early evenings, if he isn't with the Detective solving crimes, he sometimes just played with the club music system off. People still seemed to enjoy it. That was especially true on Mondays and Wednesdays, which were the slow days for the club. Those were the days his dancers had off and the club opened under its original purpose of a piano bar.

Instead, he opened up the kitchens and the cooks came in. The quiet nights were the ones where he saw people more interested in business deals and upper class dates with tasteful music at cheaper prices than high end restaurants. They were also nights left open for reservations for parties, conventions and/or meetings. He had the room to hold all kinds of things and liked to indulge people in their desires. Not all wanted sex, after all.

Today was a normal club night. Any piano he played tonight was just for his own enjoyment and peace of mind. And he really wanted to unwind from the wait he had just been through. At least the problem with Grady wasn't anything that can't be helped with support, and he had that in spades. He made sure all his workers looked after each other. And he would always watch over all of them. He did, after all, handpick every one of them.

He sat down at the club piano and spent two hours lost in his own head. Thankfully, after getting Grady looked after by his sponsor, his mind had calmed down relatively fast and he had relaxed into the music. By the time Andrea left and Grady had wandered up to sit beside him to wait, he was back in the good mood he had been in at the beginning of the night.

He smiled at Grady. "Feel better?"

Grady shrugged his shoulders, before staring down at the floor. "Umm, I just wanted to let you know that I think it a good thing to go home. Just...I can't really concentrate and I don't want to drop any drinks, you know?"

"Do you need a ride?"

Grady nodded, his face trying to hide in his chest by the look of how low his head was hanging.

He hummed at him. "Is your house clean? No little hidey holes anywhere?"

Grady nodded again. "No drugs. I made sure of that after I got out of rehab, with some help. It was hard. I really wasn't expecting to feel this bad about it now. It's been months."

Lucifer nodded. "Have you tried therapy outside the rehab? It helps. Come on, I'll drive you home. Patrick can look after things while I'm gone."

Grady ducked his head even further than it already was. "I was going to get someone else to take me home. I just wanted you to know."

Lucifer smiled at the young man and shook his head. "Everyone else is working. I am free and not doing anything but play to myself. You're not spoiling anything. Stop worrying over that. Let's get you home now, alright?"

Grady finally looked up and nodded, a look of slight embarrassment and relief on his face. "Okay. Thanks, boss."

It took a half hour to drive him home and another to drive back, but he was sure he got home alright, that he was in a drug free environment and that he always had his sponsor on his phone to get to him if he needed her again.

All up, even though he hadn't expected the sudden personal emergency Grady had gone through, he decided tonight was a good night.

He went back to the club, intent on finding someone to make it an even better night. He felt like having some sexy fun.


	6. Paul - Sexual Interlude 1 (Dress)

This has not been updated for so long because I didn't know if people would want anything sexual involved, so take this and the two other planned sexual chapters as interludes. Feel free to skip if you don't like reading sexual scenes. It's not graphic sex or anything, but some people don't want it in this story. The next chapter of this is already written fully, but needs to be edited so expect this story to be updated again in a few days.

Also, this story is Lucifer taking a man wearing a dress (crossdresser) to bed. Not your thing, feel free to skip it.

* * *

Paul – Dress

Lucifer lifted his hands off the keys on the Lux piano and was met with cheers and clapping. He grinned widely at his audience, stood up and bowed, before walking to the bar. Patrick was taking the day off tonight and his assistant, Sean, was taking up position as head bartender for the night.

He wasn't as fast or experienced as Patrick, but he got the job done before anyone got angry at him. As far as Lucifer was concerned, that was plenty fast enough. Plus, Patrick was a pro at the job and Sean was still learning the ropes.

He grinned widely at him and was proud to see him automatically go for the whiskey. Sometimes, he truly did love how much his staff knew him and his tastes.

He took a sip at the bar, thanked Sean for it and turned to walk into the crowd, eager for a little bit of dancing. He was in a partying mood tonight. Maybe he would open the doors to his flat and consider making it a party up there, but he was happy with keeping it in the club tonight so far. His mood may shift later, though.

He had found himself a pretty woman to dance with, who had immediately grabbed him and urged him onto the dance floor. With a laugh, he held her close and took the lead. He had been thinking of what it might be like to add a dance partner or two and take it to his flat when a hand tapped him on the shoulder.

The woman he was dancing with clicked her tongue, shook her head and left. Curious, he turned around only to be faced with a vision in a red dress. His eyes wandered over the person in front of him, before he grinned widely.

"Hello darling. And who are you?" he asked, grabbing hold of the offered hand to dance.

"Dressed like this, sugar, you can call me Paulette."

He laughed and felt the fabric of the dress under his fingers. "Hmm, well, Paulette, you have good taste in dresses and this colour fits you perfectly. Well done."

He got a wide smile back at that. "Aww, thanks, honey. I like a man who wears a suit well. You look yummy."

Lucifer let his hand wander over a tight arse and squeezed slightly. "Hmm, always, darling. But a question still remains..."

"What's that?"

He leaned in so his mouth was near one of his dance partner's ears and he whispered as low as the music would allow "What do I call you when the dress is off?"

He earned himself a loud laugh at that. "Paul. My name's Paul. Heard this club was good to all kinds and took a chance. If anyone's not happy with a man in a dress, they are keeping it to themselves. And, I'm not the only one here cross dressing!"

Lucifer grinned widely. He did pride himself on having an inclusive club for all to indulge themselves in. "Some are trans women. I also get quite a few Queens in as regulars. And thank you for the good review on the club. I try my best."

Paul blinked at him. "Whoa, you're the owner? I should have known. I've heard about you."

He grinned widely at his dancing partner and nodded. "Oh yes, I am well known around these parts. And that leaves the question of...would you like to go up to my flat tonight?"

Paul grinned at him and winked and he could see the difference between his Paulette persona and Paul the man. "Darling, I thought you'd never ask."

And with that said, he was so done with the dancing and wanted the offered sex. He held out his arm and Paul linked his with it and together they made their way to the lift up to his flat. Once they were safely inside and on their way up to the penthouse, he turned to his bed partner for that night and grinned. "Anything in particular you'd like to do? We've got all night."

Paulette looked at him, put a finger to his lips with a ridiculous pout and smiled at him. "Well, honey, I wanna ride you. After that, I want to fuck you."

And he knew right then and there that tonight was going to be a good one. He also knew that the first go around would be done with that dress on. When the young man had recovered enough from that, he'd be taken by Paul as himself. Where they went after that, if there was an after, would happen when it happened.

Naturally, he was right. That first time, with his dress hiked up over his thighs, Paulette rode him like he had never ridden anyone before and enjoyed it a great deal. He kept it in character too, the entire way. He also talked dirty a little bit.

Lucifer had greatly enjoyed the feeling of the wonderful cloth against his own thighs where he had lain down in the centre of his bed. His hands had been tied to the headboard so he couldn't touch with fingers and it added to the experience.

It wasn't enough to make him orgasm, but Paul had made up for that by cleaning him off with a warm cloth, changing the ribbed condom they had used for the penetrative sex for a strawberry flavoured one and finished him off with a very talented mouth.

He had to grab hold on to the rails he was tied to so he didn't break the bonds binding him to the bed and hold that head down just before he did finish, instead holding him closer with his legs and groaning deeply as he came into the condom.

The second round happened only a short 15 minutes later. He tended to have that effect on men. His own refractory period was much shorter, but he knew humans generally needed more time to go again.

His hands were kept tied to the bed the entire time, his legs moved up to Paul's shoulders. The dress had been taken off, lovingly laid to rest on the back of a chair so it wasn't ruined.

Paul knew what he was doing, that was for sure. The man teased him mercilessly while prepping him. By the time Paul was done with 15 minutes worth of teasing and fingers brushing against his prostate every now and then, he was so ready he was almost at the point of begging.

It seemed Paul didn't want to wait any longer either, because instead of demanding he did beg, fingers were quickly replaced with something far more effective on him. And, just as promised, he was fucked hard by his current bed partner.

If it wasn't for the 15 minutes worth of constant stimulation he had been given beforehand, he'd be embarrassed at how short a time he lasted. He generally tried to do what pleased his partners and let them come first.

It took him a half hour after his hands were untied and he was drowsily aware that Paul was hugging his side before he noted that Paul was completely satisfied and it had probably been his goal to get him to come first that round.

He generally had a rule about telling him about that, to stop his thoughts going to bad places.

Thankfully, he fell asleep before he let it get to him, warm and still tingling from being filled and from a great, hard orgasm.

He was woken up 4 hours later to a kiss on the back of his neck. He stirred a little to let Paul know he was awake, before letting out a pleasant hum of contentment. "Well, hello to you too. You want to go another round then?" he asked, before turning around to face the man.

Paul grinned down at him. "I would, but I need to get home. The wife will be worried."

He grinned. "Hmm, next time you should invite her over too."

His lover for the night frowned and shook his head. "Nah, she doesn't like that part of me much. Don't worry, she knows what I'm doing, just not who. We have an open relationship. She just worries about me not being home by 3 in the morning."

He frowned. "Wait, she doesn't like the dress? But you look wonderful in it!"

Paul grinned. "it's not so much the dress she doesn't' like as having sex with me while I am wearing it. She's fine with it outside that, but she knows that it's something I enjoy."

Lucifer grinned, feeling a bit like an idiot at the reaction he was having to this rather oddly emotional talk with a supposed one night stand. "Ah, craving, huh? My poison is alcohol as you may have heard."

Paul, seeming to be relieved, though he didn't understand why grinned back. "Yeah. She says as long as the person I have sex with in the dress is a man, she's fine with it. So, here I am!"

Lucifer nodded. "So here you are! Well, if you ever change your mind, feel free to bring the wife over. No dress needed of course. You can invite others if there are more you two are seeing. Please, the more the merrier."

Paul laughed at that, before letting go of him and getting out of the bed. "I'll ask her, but I doubt it. She may invite a woman she sometimes sees, but she's not into much past threesomes."

Lucifer nodded. "Well, just her then. Here, wait a bit and I will see you out. I won't have anything bad happen to you on the way to your ride. Did you drive, or Uber here?"

Paul slipped into his dress as he replied. "Nah, I drove. I didn't drink anything."

Nodding with the satisfaction of knowing if there was an accident it wouldn't be due to anything he did, he got up and began dressing himself.

Once Paul had been walked to his car and was safely on his way back home, Lucifer stayed out for a while, going to his favourite stretch of beach. There was something calming about looking up to his stars and hearing the waves gently lap at the sand that put him in a good mood.

By the time he got home again, the sun was beginning to rise. Yesterday had been a good day and today was starting out just as well.

He hoped to have many more in the future.


	7. Sally - Engagement

And here is the next chapter. This one has been written for a while. I just needed to edit it a bit before posting, which is why it didn't take so long :P Sally tells her story of working as an exotic dancer and a stint at being homeless before she met Lucifer. Also, Lucifer realises something with his staff that leaves him shocked and panicky (though it's not a bad thing, just unexpected for him.)

* * *

Sally – Engagement

He was very proud of Sally.

At first, when he had taken her on as a dancer, he had been unsure if she would be willing to do the job for long. But here she was and she was not only doing well, but she was now engaged to be married to her now fiancée, Bellamy.

Both girls couldn't stop smiling and it was beginning to weird him out, but like what he did with Theresa and her pregnancy, he couldn't not chuck a party to celebrate their engagement. It was becoming a thing. He wondered if soon he'd begin throwing birthday parties for each and every one of them.

It was well in swing when Grady yelled from his spot on one of the lounge seats "Speech! Speech!" And like wildfire, it soon spread to the rest of the staff of Lux. Lucifer laughed and joined in the mass of humans, wondering what would be said.

Sally and Bellamy put their heads together and, after a wait of five minutes of what looked like friendly bantering, Sally stood up from her seat and raised her glass of champagne.

"First off, I want to just say that I love each and every one of you. Y'all mean so much to me and I'm sure Bellamy feels the same. Mainly 'cause she just told me herself."

Lucifer grinned at her from his own seat at the bar. She smiled widely and genuinely around her and threw him a quick little wink.

"I grew up on a farm in Alabama. In my high school year book you'll see under my name 'Most likely to become a star.' I loved being in the Theatre and Dance. So I thought that I'd make it easy out here in the big wild world all on my lonesome and be the star everyone thought I would be. It turns out it's really hard to get by on your own, especially in L.A. So many people come here for the same reason and most are turned away."

Lucifer nodded slightly and took a sip of his champagne when Sally looked to him to see if she should go further.

She took a deep breath and continued on. "It took so much money to move out here, and my parents were barely getting by themselves, so I couldn't take what money they did have away from them. I...I took a job at a bar as a dancer. I always did love my body and the way it moved. I think I always enjoyed the dance more than the acting. At first it was like finding my calling. I got to show off what I liked about myself and dance at the same time. And then my boss wanted me to give lap dances. I said no and he chucked me out. Because I didn't want to get that close to men, I was seen as a bad bet to take on as a dancer, because it means I would lose money that they could get out of lap dances or sex. I ended up on the streets."

Lucifer closed his eyes and sighed. He wondered why she was sharing this with everyone at a time she was meant to be celebrating her engagement. It made zero sense to him. But if she wanted to talk about it and in front of everyone, even if it was lousy timing in his mind, then she should do so. He was all for speaking out what's on your mind.

"I was lucky really. They found out I was a lesbian and instead of forcing me to have sex with men or do things with men, they fired me. They booted me out. They made it so no one would hire me for that again. I went through three establishments before Lux. And before Lux I was out of work for 3 months. I was living out of bins on the streets. I took a few days here and there in shelters so I could have a meal and shower and feel more human. I was a total mess. And then Lucifer found me."

He smiled at that, because he knew the story from here on out as he was there. And it was all uphill from now on. A happy story, a good one. He raised his glass in her direction. "Knew you could do it, love," he stated and the crowd laughed softly at that, before turning their attention back to the celebrants, wanting to know the rest of the story for themselves.

"I was on the streets. I hadn't had a shower in a week and was absolutely filthy. But he saw through that. He looked at me and said I shone so brightly he didn't understand what I was doing there on the streets. He called me beautiful. I told him I wasn't into men. He laughed and said he wasn't looking for sex, he was looking for the one that shone so bright and he had found me.

"I never really got that then, but it didn't matter to me. He took me in. He gave me a place to stay rent free until I had enough money from dancing here at Lux to pay for my own place comfortably. He gave me my dream job back and didn't need nor want me to do anything with men. It took me weeks to understand that all us dancers were off limits. It didn't matter what gender we were into sexually. We were all off limits. And I realised that for the first time since I moved here and didn't make it as a star that I felt safe and secure.

"So, instead of making a toast to my love, or to our engagement and because we have all noticed his mood has been real down low lately, we decided to instead toast the one who made this engagement possible. So, here's to the one who took me in and gave me back a roof over my head, money in my pocket and safety at work. Here's to the one who introduced me to my wonderful fiancée and encouraged us to get together if that's what we wanted. Here's to the best nightclub boss I've ever met. To Lucifer, who probably saved my life when I was getting to the point of giving up. You're the best, and you deserve happiness too."

Lucifer blinked as everyone turned towards him, smiles on their faces and raised their glasses. And he realised that this was planned. They had noticed his mood since the whole deal with Uriel and wanted him to be happy. They all raised their voices in a united "Lucifer," and drank.

The only thing he seemed capable of, except for getting a confused grin on his face was to blink. "Well, I'm flattered, really, but this isn't for me. It's for you and Bellamy."

She laughed and shook her head. "Lucifer, you silly goose. Me and Bellamy are already as happy as we can be. A party isn't going to make us any happier than we already are. It was good of you to host our engagement party like this, really, but the party isn't what is making us happy."

The grin fell off his face and he shook his head. "Sorry, darling. I don't really understand."

She laughed again, her voice ringing in his ears. "The party isn't for us, Lucifer, it's for everyone else. Why do you think everyone wanted a speech?"

He tilted his head and thought about that one. "I just thought everyone wanted to hear about the engagement more. You know, humans being nosey and wanting to know everything."

He saw several people roll their eyes. Patrick rubbed his forehead, before moving back to his realm at the bar to pour himself a drink. Sally and Bellamy just stared at him. For about two seconds. "Uh...everyone already knew about the engagement. There's nothing more there to tell. It is an excuse to show off the rings though."

And with that the happy couple walked over to him. Each lifted up their hand to show off matching engagement rings. As dancers, they had decided against any fancy diamonds, instead going for small but intricately carved gold bands.

It occurred to him that he was the first person they were showing off the rings to, which just confused him even further. "They're lovely. They look good on you both. I don't understand why you are showing me first, though..."

Bellamy smiled and hugged his left side. She leaned towards him to whisper in his ear "You're the closest thing to a parent I have, Lucifer."

And that left him oddly frightened. "I am not your father. I am not anyone's father."

Sally grinned at him and wrapped herself around his right side. "Silly. We're not saying you are our father. But things like these are usually first shown to family, and my family couldn't make it this month and Bellamy's are long gone."

Bellamy nodded against his arm. "I moved here to get away from my parents, not to become a star. They're not part of my life."

That he understood well. "Sorry. I know how that one feels." He laid his head on top of Bellamy's thick black hair. And blinked. "Is this a parent thing? Am I doing that right now?"

Sally laughed and he felt the nod from Bellamy.

"Good parents look after their children. They make sure they are safe, secure, happy. They protect from harm, or try to anyway. They comfort when their children are upset or hurting. So, yeah, you're doing it now. And you wanna know something? You're good at it. You naturally act this way towards us here at Lux. You'll be a great godfather for the baby."

His breathing began to get a bit faster. "Wait...I do this to all of you? Is it bad? I mean, you still have a good relationship with both your parents, Sally. Am I taking their place? Am I taking you away from your real family? Do you..."

He cut off his words when a finger planted itself on his lips. "Shoosh, you silly man. You're beginning to hyperventilate."

He stared at the wild, short red hair at his right and took a deep breath. Shit. He needed out of this conversation. "I need to go and lay down now, before I panic..."

Both ladies let him go and took a few steps back, as he hopped off the stool he was on. He had forgotten somehow he had been sitting this entire time. He felt like he was floating. "Lucifer? You look like you're going to fall down?"

He quickly looked behind him because of how light he felt, just to check that his wings hadn't made a sudden return. Nope just as gone as they had been since he cut them off on that beach when he had first arrived here and decided to take an extended vacation.

He seemed to have started his own family unknowingly.

"I hope you enjoy the rest of your party. Sorry, I need to go now..."

And before they could even ask him to stay or tell him to go, he walked as fast as he could to the lift up to his flat.

He at least was alone and buried under the covers when he let go of his control and had the panic attack he had been fighting off.

It was only two hours after he had fled, he realised that an alternate name for a non biological parent was a guardian.

He had taken on the role unknowingly for all his staff.

He probably had more charges than any other angel had in a lifetime.


	8. Linda - Coping

Anyone else wish a scene like this was in the show?

* * *

Coping

Lucifer was still trying to come to terms with his wings growing in every time he tried to get rid of the bloody things. After the whole mess with his mother had come to its head and he had sent her off to live her life in a universe of her own, he had taken a week off to try and get his life back in order.

The kidnapping hadn't helped matters. He swore some parts of him were still sunburned even though he knew his skin had fully healed. Even his true form seemed to have healed since he got his wings back, which was kind of freaking him out a little.

He had no idea how to cope and with Linda only recently getting out of hospital after mum had almost killed her... Well, things just weren't really going too well.

He hadn't tried sex yet. Too afraid of wings suddenly returning to do so. That would be an utter disaster. So, he had gone to his go to coping strategy of drinking copious amounts of alcohol.

He wasn't expecting to find Linda at the bar, drinking a shot of something which looked very much like vodka.

But... Last he heard, being stabbed hurt a lot. Also, she was on pain meds. For that matter, wasn't she supposed to still be in the wheelchair because of where she was stabbed? He had no idea how fast or slow humans healed, but it seemed a long time to him. Wasn't she better a little fast?

Well, only one way to find out. He plastered a wide grin on his face he truly wasn't feeling and bounded his way towards his therapist. "Doctor Linda! Funny seeing you in here. And drinking. Aren't you supposed to be in a wheelchair?"

She jumped slightly in her seat, turning her head to look in his direction. "Oh! Lucifer, you scared me. I didn't hear you."

His grin eased to something more real at that. "Hah, of course not. You're in a noisy club. Drinking. Aren't you not supposed to mix alcohol with narcotics?"

She sighed, winced, held a hand to her easily punctured belly and frowned. "I didn't take them when I knew I would be drinking, Lucifer."

Worry began creeping up on him on hearing that. "Aren't you in pain then?"

She rolled her eyes and drank what was left in her glass. "Yes, Lucifer, without painkillers stab wounds hurt."

The worry was no longer just creeping up on him, it was beginning to do interesting things to his insides that he really didn't like. "Doctor Linda... Maybe you should go home, stop drinking alcohol, take your pain tablets and go to bed."

The look his therapist shot him at that made him back up a step. He was pretty sure Linda didn't blame him for her injuries. After all, it had been his mother who gave them to her, not him. But that look made him sure she was at least a little angry with him. Why though he didn't know. "I don't understand why you're angry with me..." he told her, just so she was aware of it.

"You're trying to tell me what to do."

He blinked and he was pretty sure the confusion he felt at that was all over his face. "Really? That's it? I gave you some advice and it made you angry?"

Linda closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "No, that's not it. I'm not exactly in the best of moods right now, Lucifer." She sighed and looked down at her now empty glass.

He grinned at that, glad that it wasn't truly him she was mad at. "Yeah, I am getting that impression. Well, if you're not going to leave, at least come upstairs and sit on the couch. It's got to be a lot more comfortable than a bar stool."

She looked at him for a few seconds, before giving him a nod. "Okay, that's some advice I can definitely follow. Patrick, can I have my wheelchair back, please?"

Ah, so she did still need the chair then. It was good to know she had at least gotten help in here and didn't try walking or dancing or...well, enjoying all the types of fun outside drinking that people mostly enjoyed.

He grabbed the wheelchair as it was handed to him, so Linda didn't have to hurt herself lifting it and getting it ready to sit in. Lucifer put it on the ground and in no time had pulled it out into the seat he was used to seeing her wheeling about in nowadays.

Linda slowly got up and sat heavily in it, seemingly glad to be off the bar stool with no back support.

Slowly, he reached out to the handles and began moving it in the direction of the back rooms where the service lift was and would get him up to the floor below the penthouse. That way there would be no stairs to have to contend with.

Linda didn't seem angry at him again for doing the walking for her, instead of letting her wheel the chair on her own, but considering she was likely in a lot of pain and possibly done herself some injury to her stitches from getting up on the stool and walking the little she must have to get there that wasn't the most surprising thing. Still, it was disconcerting having her be so meek and quiet and letting him do this for her. Usually she was so independent.

It took five minutes for him to get her comfy and set up with a nice fluffy blanket and a drink of lemonade. Thankfully, she had her pain pills on her in her purse. Lucifer was worried about her drinking any more alcohol if she was goign to take them, hence the non alcoholic drink.

As it was, Linda decided to wait to take the pills, until after an hour just to make sure she didn't have any bad side effects. Lucifer nodded and watched her like a hawk as she sat there.

It was five minutes after she had drank the glass of lemonade, before she rolled her eyes, stared back and glared. "Okay, Lucifer, out with it."

He shifted in his seat. "I don't want to bother you when you're injured and not feeling well. My problems can wait."

Linda leaned back and pulled the blanket around her so she was more comfortable. "Trust me, right now dealing with your problems would be better than me thinking of my own."

He blinked at that and frowned. "Sounds like you need a therapist."

Linda closed her eyes and sighed again. "Yeah, that's likely true. But who can I go to, Lucifer? Who would believe me if I told them I was stabbed by the mother of a patient because I wouldn't hand over your private files. That and my patient is the Devil, and his mother the Goddess of all creation. Yes, that would go over so well."

He nodded. "True, but you could just leave out the devil and goddess part and it would sound much more... human."

She snorted at that, and nodded. "True. But then I would have to explain how I survived before bleeding out and how I got to a hospital so fast. Saying an angel stopped time to get me there on the word of a demon both of whom were worried for me? No, Lucifer. Just saying that isn't enough."

He made a face of disgust at that. He had forgotten about Maze and Amenadiel's part in saving her, even though he definitely knew they were there and had saved her life. "Yeah, sorry. My mind was kind of occupied with my kidnapping, losing my devil face and gaining my wings back. Guess both of our lives have been flung into the void of uncertainty for the time being. But, if you want to talk about it, you can talk to me. I'll listen, and I will definitely believe you."

Linda stared at him for a few long moments, before rolling her eyes. "This goes far beyond professional relationship between us, Lucifer."

He grinned at that. "True, but since we started out with sex as payment, it is blurry form the start. And while the sex has stopped, it is good to have you believe and accept and you're easy to talk to. If you need that, well, I am here."

Linda laughed at that and shook her head. "Well, that's true. Fine, but it isn't really that interesting, Lucifer. I know what the problem is. On a professional level."

Lucifer nodded, because he understood what she was trying to say. "You know on a professional level, but you've only even been on the other side of the couch before. You've never actually dealt with anything like this personally before."

Linda let out a low sigh, and it took him a few seconds to realise it wasn't of boredom, or anger, or anything really bad. She was relieved that he understood.

"I don't know exactly what you're going through, but I know what it is to be betrayed and hurt by people you are supposed to be able to trust. It hurts. A lot. Look at what my true self used to look like before it magically healed itself and now matches the face I mostly wear. I was burnt really badly and it was a very long time before I was able to move at all without bursting out in tears for the agony I was in. I know what it's like to be wounded badly."

Linda let a hand go down to her side where she was stabbed and gently prodded the area. He hoped she was just checking to see if the stitches were still in and didn't burst open. The last thing he wanted was to need medical help to sew her back up, because he was not willing to do that himself.

"I can't even imagine what you went through, Lucifer. I just got stabbed by your mother, but I didn't really know her and she was trying to break into your private information to get you to do what she wanted as blackmail. Or...something. I still don't understand why she wanted it other than to hurt you. And in doing so, she hurt me instead. She didn't get your file, but she did hurt you through me regardless."

Lucifer sat down beside her and grabbed her hand, just in case it wasn't checking the wound she was doing, but trying to hurt herself out of guilt. "Don't do this to yourself, Linda, please. I need you to not feel guilty over this. You did good and I couldn't ask for anyone better to protect me who is also human. You did more than anyone else would and for that, you have my gratitude and thanks."

She smiled at him and leaned down so she was laying up against his side. "Thanks, Lucifer. I think I needed to hear that. Though I am really not happy that your mother stabbed me and likely never will be."

He nodded at that. "Don't worry, I am not fine with that either, as you well know. Now, come on, let's quit the moping and do something to take our minds off our troubles that doesn't involve either sex or alcohol. How do you feel about Bones?"

She looked at him with a look of confusion in her eyes. "Umm, inside my body?"

He laughed at that. "No, no, the television show, Bones."

Her eyes cleared of the confusion, before shaking her head. "I haven't watched it, I have no idea."

He grinned. "Well, maybe something you like then, and know you like. Something fun. I haven't watched Bones myself, and think it would be a good show to binge, but not if you're new to it as well."

She nodded at that, getting comfortable against his side, before shrugging. "I don't know, tell me names until one sounds right for both of us and put that on."

He nodded, the smile on his face refusing to leave now he had something fun to do and Doctor Linda was getting better.

They settled for watching House M.D.

Watching it with an actual doctor even if she refused to believe she was that type of doctor even though she went through medical school was the most fun he had had outside sex for quite a while.

He'd have to do it again sometime when he felt his mood slipping.


End file.
